Klayley Drabbles 2
by bellarke-klayley
Summary: New book where I'll be uploading all the drabbles request, since the other one has already too many chapters for my taste. Klaus x Hayley, Klayley.
1. Introduction

Here's the new book where I'll be posting all the drabbles I write. I hope you all can enjoy them, and if you want to do any request, please do it on Tumblr.

My Tumblr is .com


	2. first kill (new version)

**_Klaus/Hayley/Hope + first kill (new version)_**

_(**a/n**: I see nobody liked the first one, since I received 3 requests asking for a new version. What do you people have against car accidents?)_

Hope sneaked out and went to a party, alcohol. underage drinking...everything her parents would ban, but, that probably they already did. For once, she felt free, without body guards around, without werewolves talking to her respectfully.

She was done of all of that, she didn't want someone to treat her respectfully, she wanted someone to be honest with her. To not agree in everything she says, just because she was Klaus and Hayley's daughter, she didn't want to be someone's daughter, she wanted to be herself. At least for one night.

She quickly noticed a dark-haired boy staring at her, she mad eye contact and gave him a flirty smile, he titled his head, intrigued by this girl he never got to see before. She bit her lip in the most seductive way possible and walked to the back of the club, knowing that he would follow her.

Seconds later she got there, the boy arrived and she walked to him, standing up really, really close "What's your name?" he asked curious, placing his hands in her waist, and she didn't mind, nothing at all. She wanted to do something crazy and stupid, and probably she would regret later, but for know, it felt good.

"Hope, yours?" she asked, growing closer to him "Samuel." he answered, growing closer as well. Her eyes fell from his turquoise eyes to his lips. Her arms circled his neck and she kissed him slowly and gently, but she found herself wanting to not be this gentle.

She slammed him against the wall with a playful smile, and kissed him again, but this kiss was far away from being sweet, their tongues interacted and battled for dominance, a battle that she would win. After that, she pulled apart, and both of them were breathless.

Her lips went to his neck and she kissed it and sucked it hungrily, suddenly she felt a different kind of hungry inside of her, once she's never felt, one hard to control. All she could think about was how easy it would be to fed of him, his vein was inches away from her mouth.

She just had to make a little bite, before she could even realize her fangs were lightly biting Samuel's neck, but not breaking his skin, yet. She shut up her eyes and gave him a proper bite "What are you-" he was saying, before his own screams in pain cut him off.

She wanted to stop, she knew that she could kill him. But she couldn't, with every single drop of blood that she drank, she needed more. She could feel tears forming in her eyes, she didn't want to do this, she didn't want to kill.

But she couldn't help it, once that she drank all his blood, she pulled apart. Tears fell down her cheeks when she saw the lifeless body in front of her, still with his eyes open and blood in his neck, that was hardly visible because the red light of the club.

She took a step back and the corpse fell to the ground, cleaning up her mouth and wiping her tears away, she ran as fast as she could from there. It would look like another vampire attack and someone would cover it for her.

But everytime she closed her eyes, she saw him, she saw his lifeless body, and those dead turquoise eyes staring at the nothing, because they won't be able to see anymore. And she still could hear it, the sound of the red light flashing, and his pulse becoming weaker and weaker with every sip, til finally it stopped.


	3. You won't get rid off me so easily, love

KLAYLEY MONTH; KLAYLEY CHALLENGE

Day 20: Klayley Crossover

**You won't get rid off me so easily, love.**

_Charmed + Klayley_

_(**a/n:** I think it's the longest drabble I've written so far. I'd really like to turn this into a fanfic someday. Placed back at 1920.)_

Klaus stared amused to a brunette girl in the bar, he catched her scent as soon as she walked in. She looked different from everybody else, not short hair, not flirting...not even dancing, and he was intrigued by her.

Leaving his glass on the table he decided to walk to her, he placed his hand in her waist, taking her by surprise "What's a little wolf like you doing in a place filled with vampires?" he asked in a whisper, against her hear.

She turned her head, and their noses peeked, something she already expected "I came here to have a drink." she whispered back, with a husky tone of voice "But for now, I think I'll spend my time ignoring you." she snapped, and removed his hands of her waist.

He chuckled and sat next to her, in his vampire life, no one dared to talk that way to him, except for his own family "Do you know who I am, love?" he asked, smirking to her, and she rolled her eyes, at his insistence of talk with her. "Hmm..narcissist, self-centred, irritating. Niklaus Mikaelson, right?" she said tilting her head to one side, with a wide smirk.

He raised his eye brows in surprise. She knew perfectly who he was, his reputantion as a hearless monster, who first kills and then asks, but she didn't mind snap at him. In her eyes there wasn't fear or admiration, two things he got used to see. "Can I know your name?" he asked, brushing his fingers against hers.

"Invite me to a drink and maybe, just maybe, I'll tell you." she said, with a playfully smile, his smirk grew bigger and he ordered a drink to her "Hayley, my name is Hayley." she said, and took a sip of her drink. "Such an uncommon name." he chuckled.

"Don't you have anyone to eat, torture or turn?" she asked with a smirk in her face, and he got closer to her, so close that it was hard for her to not stare at his lips. He chuckled at her comment, and placed a hand in her thigh "You won't get rid off me so easily, love." he whispered, with a devilish smile and a strange glint in his eyes.

...

Klaus and Hayley grew closer, a lot closer, but he knew that eventually she would die..and there was nothing he could do about it, she was a werewolf, she couldn't be turned...only if he could break the curse...but Katerina's bloodline ended with her.

"Maybe you should simply stay away from her." Rebekah suggested, she knew how much Klaus grew to care for Hayley, and how devastated he would be when she dies. She knew the feeling, and she didn't wish that pain not even to her brother, who killed so many of her lovers.

"No, no there has to be another way." he said, walking around, gesturing heavily. "I won't let die, not now, not in 50 years." he growled, with an exasperated tone. "I think there's just a thing we can do." Rebekah said, taking Klaus' hand in hers, to comfort him.

"What?" he asked, raising his head to look at her "The Charmed Ones." she said, and Klaus thought about it...the three sisters were the most powerful witches that he has ever met, more than her mother was. If there was some solution to his problem, they would have it.

...

"Niklaus Mikaelson, what do you want now?" Piper asked, walking to him with a blond child, her son, in her arms. "He has grew up a lot." Rebekah exclaimed, looking to the three years old child, she always had a thing for childs. "I know." Piper said, smiling to her son.

"What do you need?" she asked to them, everytime the Mikaelson silbings came to visit them...there was always a reason behind. "I need to talk about my curse." he answered, and Piper walked to the kitchen, leaving Wyatt in the cradle.

"We already have discussed this Klaus, give me the moonstone, a vampire, a werewolf and the doppelganger and then I'll break your curse. But without them...I can do nothing. Magic has rules, even dark magic." she said, sitting in the couch and they sat in front of her.

"There's someway, we could a werewolf immortal?" Rebekah asked and Piper thought about it for some seconds "Do you have the spell your mother used in you?" she asked, and the sibling looked at each other...sadly, that was a spell her mother chose to destroy, so no one would ever use it again.

"No." Klaus answered, his hopes were fading away by the second. "Who's this wolf?" she asked, curious "A girl, named Hayley Marshall." Klaus answered, sadly. The one person he ever cared about since he turned was slowly dying, it happen an accident and take a few days or weeks, or it could take centuries.

"I'm home!" Phoebe yelled walking in, instantly she felt Klaus' saddness "What's wrong?" she asked with concern towards the hybrid, she never got to see him, or feel him in such mood. "I need you three to make a werewolf immortal, you're the most powerful witches that no one has ever seen, and still, you can do nothing about it!" Klaus exclaimed loudly, standing up.

"You love her, don't you?" Phoebe said, truly surprised, he didn't need to answer her question. Both knew that Phoebe could find the answer by just looking at him "You'll see her again." she said, sure of her words. "What?" he managed to mumble, looking the witch in front of him.

"In her next life, you two will meet again, I know. You two love each other, that's one of the strongest bonds in earth...her soul will be attracted to you, she may be a bit different, but...it will be her." Phoebe said, with a reassuring smile to him...those were supposed to be good news, but he didn't smile, not even once.

"She won't remember, right?" he asked, and Piper and Phoebe looked at each other "No, she won't" Piper answered, placing her hands in her lap, leaning towards him "Make a potion, a spell, you can do something." Rebekah said, to them, she grew to care about Hayley as well, if was the only friend she had.

"I-I guess we could try to make a potion, but everything comes with a price." Piper said, really serious "I don't care the price, I want her to remember." Klaus said, alomost in a growl "You should mind the price, we can't create a potion out of the nothing...we...we need her heart." Piper said, looking at Klaus, who gasped as soon as she finished talking.

"Without her heart she would die!" Rebekah exclaimed, standing up as well "That's the price." Phoebe said, looking sadly at them. Klaus stared at the floor, he would have time, somehow he would figure out how to break his curse without the doppelganger, and once she's born again, he would help her to remember and he would turn her.

"I'll do it." he said, looking up to the witches "You don't have to, I-I could do it." Rebekah voluntereed, he didn't want Klaus to go throw that, if she could take that pain away from him, she would do it without heasitate.

"I want to do it myself." he answered and walked to the door "I'll be back." he said before opening it and walked away. He walked to Hayley's house, and knocked the door "Klaus! What are you doing here?" she asked surprised as soon as she opened the door.

"I need to talk to you." he answered, serious, and her smile faded away "Come in." she said, walking to the living room and he followed her, closing the door behind him. Once in the living room she turned to face him, and quickly he kissed her gently, wrapping his arms around her chest.

She froze in shock for some seconds, but finally she kissed him back, cirlcing his neck "What was that?" she asked in a whisper as soon as they pulled away "If you could..be like me, immortal, would you do it?" Klaus asked her, in a whisper as well.

She thought about it, sooner or later, she knew that this would come...he was immortal, while she was just a werewolf, and she would ever be, there was no way she could be immortal "That doesn't matter Klaus, you know there's no-" she was saying but he cut her off.

"Yes or no. Just answer, please." he said, almost begging, part of him, wanted her to say no. He would just walk away and let her live a long life as a werewolf, and if they ever met again, he would stay away from her. "Klaus, just-" she was trying to avoid to answer again, but he cut her off once more.

"Yes or no." he said, and she sighed "Yes." she finally answered, and he closed his eyes, bowing his head down "Is everything fine?" she asked with concern in her voice, and he kissed her once more "Klaus, you're scaring me. What's happening?" she said, right after pulling him away "I love you." he whispered and her eyes instantly softened, he moved his hand to her stomach.

It would be so easy, just introduce his hand in her chest and rip her heart off, he could do it quickly, she wouldn't even understand what was going on. He took a deep breath, "I love you too." she whispered back, he knew how hard it was to her to say those words, instantly he opened his eyes.

"I can't do this, not to you." he said, with his eyes watering and pulled her away gently "What?" she asked in shock, she finally told him how she felt about him, and now he pulled her away "Rebekah and I are leaving town, today. We'll never met again." he said, firmly, trying his best to look emotionless.

"Why?" she babbled, Klaus and Rebekah were the closest thing she has ever had to a family, she already lost one, she wouldn't let this go, not without fight. Klaus looked at her hurt expression, he knew she was holding her tears back, and he was glad for that.

He would hate to see, to make her cry, he knew himself very well, just one tear and he would wipe it away, he would hold her against his chest and promise her that everything would be alright...and he wouldn't be able to let her go.

"I got bored of this." he said sounding as indifferent as he could pretend, and she looked away, more hurt by the second "Just tell me one thing, do you ever cared for me, at least?" she asked, and he gulped, staring directly at her watering hazel eyes "No." he answered and walked away, slamming the door behind him.

He hated himself for hurting her that way, but he couldn't kill her, he couldn't turn her in the kind of monster he already was. She deserved a life as normal as possible, even being a werewolf. She deserved the chance to have a family at her own, something he could never give her.

Furious with himself he walked back to the Halliwell mansion "Do you have it?" Phoebe asked him once he closed the door behind him "No, and I won't get it. I won't kill her." he said firmly and his eyes fell to his little sister "Rebekah, pack your things we're leaving, right now." he said, and she nodded, she didn't new any kind of powers to know how affected his brother was.

They walked back to their own home "I hope you undertand now why I didn't want any of this to you." Klaus said and Rebekah remained silent, her brother was affected now, but she couldn't help but think how happy he was around Hayley, and maybe, it would worth it.

"I need to say goodbye to Hayley, Nik." Rebekah said and expected him to be angry at her, but instead he nodded silently. Hayley meant a lot to Rebekah as well, not only to him. "I'll be back as soon as possible, and then we'll leave." she said, and kissed her brother's cheek.

Rebekah stood up in front of Hayley's house, and sighing, opened the door. When she walked in, she found Hayley with her head buried in her hands, sobbing in the couch "Hayley." Rebekah muttered, and the brunette raised her head instantly.

"Be-Bekah, what are you doing here?" she asked, wipping her tears away and trying to not sob "I wanted to say goodbye." she said and hugged her tightly "You've been like a sister to me." Rebeakh sobbed, she didn't want to leave, less when Hayley was like that.

"I could say the same." Hayley said, lightly smiling. "He loves you, Hayley." Rebekah whispered, pulling away, and Hayley's little smile disappeared "He doesn't." she said, remembering her earlier conversation with Klaus.

"He knows that you can't be immortal, he has been especially worried about it lately." Rebekah confessed, caressin Hayley's arm "I know it as well, but..there's nothing I could do about it." Hayley mumbled looking down "Actually, there's something." Rebekah said, with a faint smile, she would get in a huge trouble with Klaus, but right now, she didn't mind.

...

"So, basically you want me to rip my heart out?" Hayley said, pointing to her chest, still trying to process what the three witches just told her "You'll be back." Phoebe assured her, placing a hand in her shoulder "In 60 years." Piper mumbled, rolling her eyes.

"But, it will be me? I mean, me, me?" Hayley asked, not really sure about the Halliwell's plans for her "Of course it will, and probably you'll recognize some people. The souls usually are attracted to the people they already know." Phoebe said, with a wide smile.

In that second, Klaus opened the door furious and before no one could react he hid Hayley behind him, in a protective way "You're coming back to the cofin, Rebekah! And you three will be lucky if I don't rip your witchy heads in the next 5 minutes!" he yelled at them all, with veins all over his face.

"Klaus, no! I volunteered!" Hayley yelled as well, placing her both hands in his arms and he turned to face her, shocked by her words "What?" he muttered "I'm here because I want." she said and he got closer to her "I won't let you be the kind of monster I am." he whispered, caressing her cheek softly.

"You're not a monster, Klaus, you're a vampire and a part of you it's a werewolf, like me." she whispered back, gazing at his electric blue eyes "What if you don't come back?" he asks, scared by the mere thought that her soul could be lost into the unknown forever "You won't get rid of me so easily, love." she said, with a true smile...and he introduced his hand in her chest, without breaking eye contact, and in a simply and quick move...he ripped her heart off.


	4. Klaus kills somebody

_Klaus and Hope + Klaus kills somebody_

_(**a/n**: Hi there, anon. Sorry it took me like a thousand years to write this, but I seriously needed a break, and I still do...I'm just in S4 of Supernatural, and I still have 4 seasons to watch. I still have like a million requests in my inbox under a few 'pass this to 10 blogs you admire' messages, thanks to all you who sent them, by the way! Once I finish watching Supernatural, I'll be writing again.)_

Klaus stared at the dark-hair warlock, while the not-welcome guest sat in front of him. Since Genevieve died, the witches needed a new leader, and it looked like they chose this man, with piercing blue eyes, around his 40' that now was in front of the hybrid KIng.

"So, you want peace?" Klaus asked, leaning towards the warlock, interlocking his fingers and placing them in the dark table. "That's it, we think werewolves and witches can leave in peace, as long as the vampires are out of the deal." the man said, mimicking Klaus' gesturing.

Klaus gave him an half-smile and stood up, the sound of the chair against the ground created an annoying eco over the whole, and almost empty building. "I think you know, how my last business with your kind went, right?" Klaus said, tracing the engraving of his chair, looking up and raising his brows to the warlock.

"I'm aware." he answered, simply "How do I know that your kind won't betray my family, again?" Klaus said, walking to him, almost smirking. "We won't make that mistake again, you have my word." the warlock, named Calypso said to Klaus, with a confident tone.

"Your word?" Klaus chuckled, looking away from a mere second, but his electric eyes fell to the warlock again "DO YOU THINK I GIVE A DAMN ABOUT YOUR WORD?!" Klaus yelled, he already heard to many 'words' from witches or warlocks.

Hope heard her dad screaming from her bedroom and walked to the balcony, curious about what was bothering her dad that much. Holding her both hand in the bars, she peeked under her, she could perfectly see her dad standing in front of a man in a black suit, it reminded her of Elijah's suits.

Instead of answering back at Klaus, the warlock chose to remain silent, not wanting to upset the hybrid in front of him even more. Calypso felt a dear affection to his head and his heart, and his intention was to keep them in their place as long as possible.

"You know what happened to the last witch that dared to betray me, don't you?" Klaus said, walking away, back to his chair "You killed her." Calypso said, he wasn't even sorry for Genevieve's death, not all the warlocks and witches were her fans.

After all, she was just a stranger who came back from the other side, pretending old magic was better than new, pretending to be wiser...and at the end fucking with the enemy; Klaus. The only respect that they shower her, was for the elders' sake.

But even the elders were courrupted, corrupter by a witch that wasn't even from their city, that never belonged to their covens...and that in her whole life got to practice Ancient Magic, the same witch that created and let those monsters known as vampires walk free in Earth.

"Actually I didn't." Klaus said, gesturing with one hand and the warlock tilted his head, intrigued by Klaus' words "But I do have to admit, I'm jealous." the hybrid said, walking back to the men with a devilish smile.

"Hayley got to kill Genevieve, Marcel got to kill Monique...while I just got to kill the other witch...what was her name?" Klaus said, pretending to try to remember the name, but really not paying any effort in it.

"Abigail." the warlock said, and Klaus smirking at him "Right. You see, Genevieve and Monique were true leaders to the witches, while the poor Abigail was just a mere follower...everybody seems to have killed a leader but me." he said, pretending to be hurt.

Calypso gulped, while Hope watched and listened it all from upstairs, not believing her dad's words...she couldn't belive that her mother of her big brother were able to kill, like the monsters in those stories that they use to tell her at bedtime.

"That's isn't fair, it is?" Klaus said, and speeded to snap the warlock's neck...before he could react he was already dead and in the cold ground "That's better." Klaus said smirking and Hope left a small scream, before covering her mouth with her hands. With his vampire senses Klaus catched her small scream, and noticed her, staring at him from the balcony.

There was just onse single feeling in her face; horror. "Hope." Klaus said, almost in a whisper and the brunette little girl, ran awat from him, back to her bedroom and locked the door behind her, instintly she hid behind her bed and tries to contain her sobs, but it was useless.

She couldn't believe what she just saw, she heard that 'crack' and the sound of the men's heart stopping, she heard everything perfectly. She saw the door opening, and once more, covered her mouth with her hands, stopping herself from making any sound. Klaus could feel his daughter's scent, he knew perfectly where she was, and how scared she was.

He could sense it all over her scent, she was frightened...frightened of him. "Hope, darling, dad never meant you to see that." he said, sitting in the armchair, next to her daughter's bed. "You still are too young to understand this, but everything I did was to protect you, to protect your family. You have nothing to fear, I'd never hurt you." he said, almost crying.

He never wanted her child to be afraid, less of him. Hope peeked from behind the bed, and her father's tears instantly melted her young, little and innocent child "Dad." she said, hugging him tightly, and he hugged her back. "I'm so sorry you got to see that." he whispered.

"Why did you do that?" Hope asked, staring at her father blue eyes, that were exactly like hers "You know those evil witches in your books?" he said, caressing her hair sweetly, and she nodded repeatedly. "He was one of them, he could've hurt you...maybe not now...but someday, and I won't let anything happen to you, not now, not ever." he said, hugging her tightly once more.


	5. Death

_Klaus and Hayley + death_

Hayley stared helpless and desperate at Mikael, who had the famous White Oak Stake in his hands...her hazel green eyes at Klaus, who was lying as helpless like her in the cold ground. Both hybrids were immobile against the cream wall and the wooden floor -respectively- because one of Esther's spells.

Quoting Klaus, old, young, death or alive...witches were a pain in the ass, especially the revengeful ones. Mikael walked, giving a twisted and devilish smirk to Klaus "DON'T!" Hayley yelled, already knowing Mikael's intentions towards the hybrid, she tried as hard as she could to release herself, but it was useless...not even her hybrid strength was helping, Esther's magic was too powerful to her.

Mikael didn't seem to hear her screaming, and if he did, he chose to ignore her. "I'll kill you with my bare hands!" she yelled, threating him...but like everything else it was pointless, she was about to watch the father of her child die, and there was nothing she could do to stop it. "DO YOU HEAR ME?!" she screamed, even louder if it was possible, she would do anything to distract Mikael from killing Klaus, only if he had enough time to have his strength back, he could fight the man he called father, centuries ago.

Mikael chuckled at Hayley's angry screams, and turned to face her, lightly amused how she tried to defend Klaus, a monster trying to protect another, he thought, because that was Hayley was now, an abomination, the same kind of monster than Klaus, a hybrid. Getting closer to her, he caressed the stake with his hands, he could already imagine, that little stake in his hand inside the chest of that creature, that now lied in ground helpless.

"Your time will come soon, little wolf, til then I'd appreciate if you keep your mouth shut, I can't enjoy this moment like I should with you screaming." he said, with a strong accent, he perfectly knew what silly nickname Klaus had for Hayley, and like everything else, Mikael found amusing to twist it...that just angered Hayley even more. "Screw you!" she snapped at him, and the Original Vampire shook his head lightly, like a disappointed father would do before walking to her.

"Maybe I should kill you first." he said, as his smirk grew a little bigger "I won't beg for my life, less in front of a heartless monster like you. You wanna kill me? Go ahead!" she stared directly into the devil's eyes, challenging him to kill her.

He placed the stake right in front of her chest, he expected her to show fear, to beg for her life like the weak creature he thought she was, but she kept her strong gaze at him, she wouldn't show fear, she wouldn't give him that. "No." Klaus said in a weak growl, trying to move to Hayley, but he was too weak "Kill me, but let her go." Klaus said in a pleading tone, almost deseperate, and Mikael slowly walked back to him.

"As fun as it would be to watch you beg for her life, I won't make the same mistake I did last time. I already waited to long to kill you." Mikael without think about it twice, stabbed Klaus in the chest, and the hybrid let go a weak growl before his body turned grey, just to burn to ashes the second next.

"NO!" Hayley howled, and tears fell all down her cheeks, while she felt the warm, yet terrible sensation of the fire in front of her. "Now, it's your time." Mikael said, with a wide smirk that made Hayley hate him even more, or she'd hated him more, but at this point it was impossible.

Hayley felt something cold in her chest, it was the stake, the cold sensation took over her whole body and she couldn't help but close her eyes, giving in to a peaceful sleep...when she was about to pass out, the images of Klaus' death flooded her head, and she wanted to scream, to do something, but she couldn't.

...

She woke up still screaming, breathtaken and covered in sweat. Instintly her hands went to her chest, but there was nothing, no stake, no blood, nothing. Closing her eyes, she left a sigh in relief and let her head rest against the pillow once more. But something still wasn't right.

She stood up, still trembling a little and maneged to walk, well, almost speed to Klaus' bedroom. She let go another sigh in relief and a small smile when she saw him sleeping peacefully. She let her back rest against the doorframe, and without even realizing it, she kept staring at him for what it felt forever.

But she didn't mind, for now, they both were safe and away from Mikael, who probably was lost forever when The Other Side collapsed...the White Oak stake was in Klaus' hands, and for now, nothing but the pain of losing their daughter could bring any harm to them.

But she didn't know how wrong she was.


	6. darkness

_Hayley + darkness_

_(**a/n:** This drabble is ship-less, does that word even exists? Well, the point is there won't be any romantic interaction in it, by the way, just imagine that Father Kieran never died.)_

After losing her daughter, Hayley spent the days without eat, not human food, not even blood. Didn't matter how hard Elijah or Klaus would try, she wouldn't eat, go out or even talk to them. She was all the day in home, in silence, choosing a place to land and spending the whole day there.

But at night was different, when everybody was sleeping she seemed to wake up. At first was because she couldn't sleep, but with time...she grew to love how quiet and peaceful the night was. In the darkness, there was no one to judge her for what she was now, like her old pack did. There was no constant reminder of her lost, like Klaus was. And there was no one trying to fix her, like Elijah did.

She could be just her, without any kind of pressions. But there was something that was with her day and night; pain. It's the only thing she could feel right now, no other feeling seemed to penetrate her heart. And she did wanted to feel something else, something that could make the pain go away, even if it was only for one second.

But no one could make it go, and she knew it. The Mikaelson brothers wanted to help, but she didn't want help, she didn't need it. She survived by her own her whole life, and even if sometimes didn't look like, she'd survive this, if pain doesn't kill her first.

She opened the door slowly, what she last needs it's one of the brothers sending her to bed, instantly she felt the cold air from outside hiting her face gently, it felt nice, actually. Stepping outside she held her both hands against the balcony, not minding the cold iron at all.

She closed her eyes and focused in all the sounds around her, she let go a faint of a smile, as always she couldn't hear not a simple sound. The city was so different at night, there was peace...while at day, there was just noise, sounds everywhere overwhelming her new hybrid senses.

But not even the peace of the night, could bring peace to her mind. The image of the last time she saw her daughter was still all over her, just like the feeling that she'd never get to see her again. She wished she knew how to turn her feelings off, but she didn't.

Still with her eyes closed, she jumped off, hoping to feel something. Maybe the pain of the crash could distract her from the real pain, maybe some irrational fear to die would take over, but her feet reached the ground clearly, and she was harmless, just like she meant to do it that way.

Her eyes filled with tears, tears of everything...frustation, fear, hate...pain. Those were the most closest things to feelings inside of her, sighing, she walked into the night, without destination. She ended up in the church, the place where she gave birth, where she turned into what she was now. Too many bad things happened here to be God's house.

She walked in, standing in front of the altar where her blood was scattered just a weeks ago. She re-lived those moments over and over again in her head, like she was in some kind of loop. Till a voice pulled her out of it. "Hayley, right?" Father Kieran asked her, but she didn't turned to face him.

"You should know, you gave me to my adoptive parents in first place." she answered, and she could perfectly hear his footsteps getting closer to her "What are you doing here?" he asked, sounding tired. She ignored his question, and both shared a comfortable silence for some minutes.

"Do you believe in God?" Hayley asked him out of nowhere "Um...yes, I do." he answered, not really sure what intention she had with that question, his fingers caressed the stake he had hidden, she still was a hybrid, a new one that couldn't contain her hungry.

At least, she isn't supposed to, but she could. She didn't feel the need of blood, not even a bit. "You see the same demons I do, every day. Witches, vampires, werewolves...even hybrids. You see how they kill each other, how they sacrifice innocent people for such an ephemeral thing as power. And yet, you do believe there's a God out there, who's supposed to take care of the good people." she stated, and he approached, standing next to her.

"God doesn't have magical powers to make people's lives easier, He doesn't play with people as puppets, like most people thing. All God can do, it's bring out the good in the persons that let him." Father Kieran explained, and Hayley looked down for one second, before get lost into the nothing once more.

"What if there's no good left?" she asked, she didn't feel any kind of good inside of her, but she didn't feel evil either...she just felt empty. "There's always good left." Father Kieran assured her, releasing his fingers from the stake, she could have attacked him already, if those where her intentions.

"Even in damaged people?" she asked, looking at him...she truly believed that some people were already too damaged to be fixed. "Bones hardly break twice in the same place, you wanna know why?" Father Kieran said, aparently changing the subject.

"A priest it's going to talk to me about science?" she said, lightly amused by the situation. "When a bone it's broken, they're weaker for a time...but once the injury it's gone. That bone it's stronger than it was before, you just have to let it heal properly." Father Kieran explained, and she understood the metaphor, but she wasn't sure if she should believe it.

"Not all bones heal." she sadly said, turning towards the door, with the intention to leave "Sometimes not by their own, sometimes they need help." he said, and she walked to the door, thinking about his words, but not answering back.


	7. finding out

**Klaus/Hayley/Hope + finding out**

Klaus and Hayley decided to keep Hope in the dark about their true nature, not only for her safety...but because none of them wanted their child to think of herself as a monster, like they of both thought of themselves.

Luckily to them, they found out that Hope could survive with human food, and they were already used to it as well, it didn't filled them, but they all had to admit that the taste was nice...as long as it wasn't Rebekah the one cooking.

When Hope was asleep it was their time to drink, they kept the blood bags hidden in the basement, a place were almost no one goes. They forbid the vampires living in The Abbatoir to use their vampiric strength, stamina or anything else that could sell them as non-human, and to the general discontent, they forbid the killing of humans as well.

Hope grew up as a normal child, not showing any magical powers...even if she was a witch, and not showing any another special quality to everybody's relief. It was 2 months away from her birthday when everything changed. The first sign appeared in a party she attended, there was a girl who swore that she saw a witch doing magic, of course that nobody believed her story...yet, she conviced a little group to try to make a spell.

Nobody thought it would actually work, and the so called 'spell' was from Internet. They sat in a small circle, every single one of them with a candle in their hands. Not all of them of them had a lighter, and they passed it one to another, the lighter was three torns away from Hope when she looked down to find her candle already lightening.

Nobody noticed but her, when the lighter arrived to her she passed it to the person next to her...she wondered if someone lightened her candle and she didn't even noticed, but she was sure she'd have seen something, the candle was almost in her lap after all.

The little group there repeated the words in 'latin', to call it something...and as they expected nothing happened. The only real witch in there was Hope, and she wasn't even focusing in the words she was saying, her mind still was in the candle.

Two weeks later, nothign strange had happened...and the memory of the candle was far away for now. She woke up and had breakfast with her family as usal, but at the time to brushing her teeth, what Klaus and Hayley were most afraid of happened...her fangs showed up.

Hope stared at her reflex in the mirror with nothing but horror, she had those two sharp weapons in her mouth and didn't matter how much she wanted them to go away, they still were there. "No, no, no!" she sobbed, still staring at her recently discovered teeths "I'm a monster!" she yelled, still sobbing.

The rest of the family, where their vampire and hybrid senses quickly catched her cries, they exchanged stares of fear and worry, and Klaus and Hayley speeded upstairs to the bathroom, but they found the door closed. "Hope! Open the door!" Hayley yelled, knocking it hard. "No!" Hope yelled from inside, she didn't want her parents to see her, not like that.

"Hope! Open the door right now!" Klaus yelled, and she shook her head, she didn't had the straight the talk anymore. "Stay away from the door!" Klaus warned and took a step back "Klaus, what are you-" Hayley was saying, when Klaus used his hybrid strenght to open the door.

They both quickly walked in and hugged their daughter, who sobbed against their shoulders "I'm a monster." she said, and Hayley shook her head, wipping the tears away from her daughter's cheeks "Look at me." Hayley said in a soft tone and Hope obeyed her. Hayley closed her eyes, and when she opened them her eyes were no longer hazel green, but in a glowing yellow colour.

"What the-" Hope whispered with a hint of fear "It's okay, it's me." Hayley said and her eyes came back to her normal colour "What are you? What am I?" Hope asked with watering eyes, not she was no longer crying "We're hybrids." Klaus said, squeezing her hands "Hybrids?" Hope asked confused and he gave her a small smile "Half vampires, half werewolves." he explained, and Hope let go a deep sigh "I'm going to wake up and find out this is a nightmare, right?" she said, staring at her dad's eyes, that were of the same shade of blue that hers.

"I'm afraid not, love. This is very real." Klaus said, caressing her hair gentle "You're a hybrid too?" Hope asked to Klaus who nodded, only to show her his own fangs the next second. "There's more like us? Hybrids?" she asked curious "Aunt Bex? Uncle Elijah?" she quickly asked once more, not even giving time to her parents to answer.

"You, dad and I, we're the only hybrids left. Auntie Bex and Uncle Elijah are vampires, a very special kind of vampires, but vampires after all." Hayley explained and Hope nodded, looking away, trying to process all the information.  
"There's more like us out there, supernatural beings. Vampires, werewolves, witches...even ghosts and doppelgangers." Klaus said and one of the words catched Hope's attention "Witches?" she asked, rembering what happened the girl's story and the incident with the candle. "Even you are part witch." Klaus said with a small smile, even it wasn't something he really liked.

"I don't have to eat people or anything, do I?" Hope said, with a small smile of her own and Klaus chuckled "You don't need blood, you still can eat that poison in a bag that you intend to call 'food'." Klaus joked, making Hope laugh "My littlest wolf." he finsihed, and for first time she understood the true meaning of the nicknamed that her father had to her and her mother.


	8. mistake

**(a/n: **I'm on vacation...I know I haven't been updating lately, but I already have half chapter of Feels Like Last Night written and I'll be updating it soon, I promise. I was thinking about writing a Supernatural fanfic since I grew to love the serie and my Megstiel heart it's broken *sobbs* also I thought about a The 100 fanfic that would be settled after 1x01 taking a direction really _really _**_really _**different from the show. Tell me what you think.)

_AU. Human-verse.__ Future fanfic._

Klaus was about to grab his keys to leave when he heard a sound coming from his brother's room. Who was supposed to be studying all night at the library, he was a weeks away from his finals and his routine was; _sleep, study, eat, repeat._

Curious he walked to the door, when he opened it, he didn't found his brotherlike he expected. Instead he found his brother's girl, Hayley, with black underwear, probably waiting for Elijah. As soon as she saw Klaus she jumped back, falling from the bed.

"I hope this isn't for me, love." Klaus teased, amused by the situation. "Of course not!" she yelled, only showing her head from the side of the bed. "Then I don't know who are you waiting for, my brother's studying and he'll be all the night out." Klaus explained, leaning against the door frame, and Hayley let go a mix between a growl and a sigh.

"I forgot." she said, more to herself than to Klaus. Just to glance at him the next second, like waiting for him to do something, but he remained in the same position; back against the door frame and an amused smirk in his face. "Aren't you going to move?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest, even if Klaus couldn't see it. "Why'd I do that?" he asked, pretending to be confused. "So I can get dressed." Hayley snapped in a 'duh' tone and he chuckled "You can do it in front of me, we're almost family." he said, with a hint of lust in his eyes that she could see perfectly. "Get out!" she yelled throwing a pillow at him, "Alright, alright! I'm leaving...but before you get dressed. Do you want one of Rebekah's dresses?" Klaus asked, sounding serious and she furrowed her brow, confused. "I have my own clothes." she said, peeking to the brown top and the jeans that were placed in a near chair.

"No offense, love. But, are you really going to a party with that?" he asked, pointing to her clothes and she was more confused by the second. "What party?" she asked and Klaus' smirk grew bigger "The one I was planning to go, and now you're joining me." he stated taking a step in "Wait. Do you want _me _to go to a party with _you_?" she asked raising her eye brows, and he chuckled once more, amused by her surprise. Then, for first time since he opened the door, she noticed the suit he was wearing, she would never admit it, but he looked even...great. "I won't bite, I promise." he said, raising his hands in surrender "I'm not sure..." she heasitated, and his smirk faded away a little, not enough that she could notice. "I understand you have better things to do, like go home, alone. Or stay here waiting for my brother til the morning, alone as well." he said and turned to the door "Fine." she growled, and his original smirk returned "I'm going...you just...give me one of Rebekah's dresses." she said, in a growl once more.

He nodded and walking to Rebekah's room, he checked out her closet, filled with thinks that she'd never use, his eyes fell to a black dress, one that he would never aprove on Rebekah, but he really wanted to see Hayley in a dress like that. Picking up the dress and the black heels that he found under it, Klaus headed back to Elijah's bedroom. "Here you have." he said with a wide smirk, placing the dress next to Hayley's clothes and the shoes in the floor. "Thanks." Hayley said with a sweet tone, far more gentle than usual "Now leave." she practically growled, with her usual bitter tone.

Klaus left closing the door behind him, waiting patiently for Hayley, he thought a few times about peeking, but finally he didn't. "You couldn't find a shorter dress, could you?" she yelled from inside, her voice filled with sarcasm...and Klaus chuckled "Maybe I can find one." he yelled back, completly ignoring her previous sarcasm. Hayley opened the door, looking pissed as usual. Klaus stared at her for some seconds, he had to remind himself that she was dating Elijah, other way he would do far more than just tease her. "Let's go!" she said, pulling him out of his thougths anf she walked next to him, in direction to the door.

Hayley was disappointed to see that Klaus was the only person she knew in that party, but things were about to change. "See that guy there, he's Jackson...the one who organized all of this...and that's his fiance, um..., Sophie, I think." Klaus said pointing to a dark-haired boy, not really far away from them. Hayley's jaw almost fell to the floor and she quickly grabbed Klaus by his arm "See him?! I was engaged to him! And you bring me here!" she exclaimed furious and Klaus wide opened his eyes in shock, before brust into laugh, only angering Hayley even more. "This isn't funny, just, let's go before he reconizes me." she whispered, but it was too late "Hayley?" Jackson said, smiling to them. "Great." Hayley whispered and put on a fake smile "Jackson?" she said, sounding surprised and Klaus was impressed by her acting skills. "It's so great to see you! What are you doing here?" Jackson asked and instantly Hayley grew closer to Klaus "Klaus here, invited me, I had no idea you two knew each other!" Hayley exclaimed, with a wide faking smile. "The first time I see you with a girl in public, Klaus. So, you two, are you dating?" Jackson asked curious, Klaus was about to answer but Hayley cut him off "Actually, yes." she snapped, she knew it was a stupid idea, but by the time she realized the words already left her lips.

Klaus was shocked by Hayley's words at first, but he realized that Hayley and Jackson had a past, not a happy one. He placed his arm around Hayley's waist and pulled her closer to him. Jackson was kind of shocked too, and his bright smile was no longer visible "It has been great to see you, both of you." he said and walked away. Even if they didn't to pretend Klaus didn't release Hayley, and truth be told, she didn't mind. "What was that?" Klaus asked confused "If you wanna hear the story, I'm gonna need a drink." Hayley said, sighing and walked to one of the empty tables.

"That damn bastard! He asked me to marry him, and I don't even like marriage, and 2 months later I found out he's been cheating on me!" Hayley exclaimed and took her shot, Klaus already lost the count how many she had, and the few he drank too weren't exactly helping. "I hate him!" Hayley growled, taking another shot. "How are you doing?" Jackson asked, once more with a wide smile that did nothing more but annoy Hayley "We're doing great!" Hayley said but a smirk, grabbing Klaus by the shirt and pulling him for a kiss. He didn't heasitate about kiss her back, both could feel the taste of whiskey in each other's lips, and Jacksoon seemed a distant memory now. Hayley let her fingers run through Klaus' hair and she placed his hand in her thight. As they deepened their kiss, Klaus lift her up, placing her in his lap, and with his free arm circled her waist. They finally pulled away and none of then even noticed Jacksoon was no longer around. "That was..." Hayley started, breathless "...wrong, really wrong." Klaus finished, he wasn't much better than her "You know what I did when my parents died?" Hayley asked him and he shook his head, without breaking the eye contact "Nothing. I did everything I was told, because it was the right thing to do. I'm done doing the right thing, I want to do something wrong." she said and kissed him again, she wasn't sure if it was her true self, the alcohol or Klaus' carefree influence, what made her say that, maybe a mix of three, but she liked how it felt.

Before they could notice they were no longer in the club, but at the Mikaelson household. Klaus lifted up Hayley, who circled his waist with her legs. Kissing her neck, Klaus pressed Hayley against the frontal door, closing it in the procces. Klaus reached to unzip her dress but she stopped him "Your room." she said and he nodded against her neck carrying her all down the corridor and locking the door behind them. Klaus kissed Hayley lying them both in bed, she reached for the edge of his shirt and pulled it out, flipping them, she positioned herself on top of him, unzipping slowly the buttons of his shirt and kissing his chest down his stomach in her way.

In the meantime Klaus' hand reached, once more, to unzipp Hayley's dress, pulling it out once she already finished unzipping his shirt. He flipped them again and she took this as a chance to pull his shirt out for once, just to throw it away. Klaus placed his hands on Hayley's knees liften them up and making her gasp for this sudden movement. Hayley pulled out Klaus' belt and before she could throw it away, he took it from her, leaving it close...really sure that could result _useful_ later.

Klaus' hand traveled Hayley's tights, making her grow more impatient by the second. Hayley began pulling Klaus' pants out and flipped them, placing herself on top again...definitly taking the pants off. Her smirk grew bigger once she did and she kissed his neck roughly. Klaus flipped them once more, taking control, he placed both of her arms over her head, holding them with a hand, while with the another he placed one of Hayley's legs around his waist, the another following it seconds later.

**(a/n: **It's written from the phone, don't judge my gramatical mistakes.)


	9. preeschool

_Klaus/Hayley/Hope + preschool/kindergarden_

Klaus, Hayley, Rebekah and Elijah stared proud at a three years old Hope, who ran to her new school. Most kids would be afraid to let go of their parents and venture to a new place, but not her. Hayley let go a little tear run down her cheek, she has been in a thousand differents kindergarden, everytime she was assigned to a new family, a new kindergarden came with it.

But she promised herself that this public kindergarden in front of them, would be the only kindergarden her child would know. "She'll be fine." Klaus assured her, placing a hand in her lower back "You don't know." Hayley answered, and Klaus chuckled. He did know. He made sure that he compelled every teacher in that school to take special care of Hope, of course that he didn't told Hayley, because she wanted Hope to be like every other kid in there.

"As long she doesn't bite anyone." Rebekah said, practically laughing and Hayley rolled her eyes at her, the same way she usually does at Klaus. "We can always compell the tearchers." Elijah said, unaware that his brother already took care of it. "We should stay around, just in case something happens or they call for some reason." Hayley said, still staring at the door, even if the child and the teachers were long gone, surprisingly they weren't the only parents who still were there.

"She looked happy, didn't she?" Hayley asked out loud, probably with a worried look. "Hayley." Klaus called her, but she didn't look at him, her gaze was fixed in the door. Sighing Klaus positioned himself in front of her, making sure to make eye contact. "She's strong, just like her mother." Klaus whispered, growing closer to her "And if she has her father's temper who should be worried about the other kids." Rebekah said, smiling, placing a arm around Hayley's shoulder, and making everybody laugh, including Klaus.

...

They all were waiting for Hope to come out 20 minutes before the clock rang, once it did, all the childs practically ran outside to their parents. Hayley gasped as soon as her eyes fell on Hope, she had blue paint all over her pants a bit in her nose. "That's my girl, an artist." Klaus said proud, and Hayley hit him in the shoulder, god knows what kind of mess Hope made with the paint.

When Hope saw them, she ran to Hayley with a wide smile "How was your day?" Hayley asked her, picking up, the paint was fresh and Hayley's shirt would be ruined, but she didn't mind. "We're learning the colours!" Hope exclaimed excited, "This is..ge..grr...green." Hope said, grabbing Hayley's shirt, who's smile grew a lot bigger even. "And I made this to you." she said, giving a piece of paper to Rebekah "Hmm..let's see." she said in a childish tone, taking it.

Rebekah was amazing with Hope, and she would have made a great mother if she had the chance to have a child of her own. "This is awesome!" Rebekah exclaimed, just like if she was Jesus materializing out of the paper. "It's you with a blue dress, because you're a princess." Hope explained, climbing through Hayley's shoulder to be able to see her masterpiece herself "It's beautiful." Rebekah said, kissing Hope in the cheek.


	10. babysitting

_**Klaus/Elijah + babysitting**_

_Hey sweetie! There's been a while since we last talked...yeah, I can't find something to read either...don't worry it's not really klayley-y, I can't write about another ships/things too, but all the request I receive are about klayley, so I'm basically just writing them..._

Rebekah and Hayley went to the spa, a first time to Hayley and probably not the last. Klaus and Elijah happily agreed on taking care of Hope, yet she was as curious and stubborn as Klaus used to be when he was child, Rebekah's words.

"I'm cooking." Elijah said with a smile walking to the kitchen, leaving Klaus and Hope watching TV peacefully, while he was cooking he could hear his niece laughing in the background, and that simple sound was enough to bring a wide smile to his face.

He even could hear Klaus laugh sometimes, even if his brother would never admit it...Elijah knew that the big bad hybrid was enjoying the show as much as his daughter. Elijah focused in cooking, something he wasn't an expert at...he never needed to cook, not when there's was a blood bag near.

Yet, he was surprised to find out it was something he enjoyed, probably as much as Klaus enjoyed painting or Rebekah going to the mall. The only hobby he has ever had, was swordplay, back in 1400 and 1500...the rest of his time he has spent it trying to reunite his family and stopping them to killing each other.

He liked to have something to do apart of worrying about his siblings. His eyes fell to the watch and he noticed that has been more than 10 minutes since he last heard Klaus or Hope laugh, he rushed to the living room with a worried expression, that quickly changed to an amused one when he watched the fate his brother was suffering.

Hope was sitting in the back of the sofa, above Klaus' shoulder with a happy and yet devilish smile in her face, those 10 minutes that they haven't been watching the show, she spent them 'combing' Klaus' hair. And by 'combing' I mean that he turned her dad's hair in a no sense mix of pigtails, fastened with elastic of bright colours.

"Oh Niklaus, if our enemies could see you now." Elijah joked chuckling and Klaus shot him a death glare, "Hope, sweetheart." Klaus called his daughter "I think you're uncle Elijah could use some make-up, you could use Rebekah's." he said, giving a devilish smile to his brother, who wide opened his eyes at Klaus' suggestion.

"I'm afraid I can't, I'm cooking." Elijah excused himself, but his phrase caught Hope's attention "I can help you cook!" she exclaimed happily, getting off the sofa and running to his uncle "I can, right?" she asked with big blue eyes to Elijah, who like the rest of the family, found impossible to tell her 'no'.

"Of course." he said in a soft tone and Hope smile widened, as she took his hand and both walked into the kitchen. Klaus took that moment to get rid of the pigtails and turned off the tv, he decided to follow Hope and Elijah and probably laugh at the mess they'd made.

...

When Hayley and Rebekah walked into the Abattoir the first thing that their vampire and hybrid sense catched was of something burning, they exchanged worried stares and walked to the kitchen, scared of what they could find. "What the hell?" Rebekah said, not to anyone in special...Elijah and Hope were covered in what seemed flour, while Klaus was peacefully drinking what seemed coffee, with an amused look in his face.

"Our dear brother here and your niece tried to make pizza, and I re-mark tried." Klaus explained, taking a sip of his drink. "Oh my god!" Hayley explained, watching her daughter covered in white "You took a shower this morning!" Hayley said walking to her daughter "Was uncle Elijah's idea!" she lied but she couldn't hold her laugh and Elijah shot her a questioning glare, even if he was laughing as well.

"You both are cleaning this, I'm done cleaning up your disasters...you know why there isn't marking pen all over the walls? Because I cleaned it up!" Rebekah complained, and she was right, there's been cleaning up Klaus, Elijah and now Hope's disasters since she put a feet in New Orleans, 6 years from now.

Blood in the carpet, marking pen in the walls...and now this... "We'll clean up, we promise." Hope said with an innocent smile, but she was already thinking in how funny uncle Elijah would look after she throw ups a bucket of water with soap all over him. "And you let them?" Hayley said in an acussing tone to Klaus.

"What was I supposed to do?" Klaus said raising his hands up in surrender, and Hayley got closer to him "Guess who's going to keep his hands bussy cleaning this up instead of doing 'other things'" she said with a devilish smile and walked away, Klaus stared at the door in shock while Rebekah couldn't help but laugh at him.


	11. au - california

_Hi anon...yep I still am taking requests...believe it or not the two I wrote yesterday...were actually from yesterday...it didn't take me a year to write something like it's happening with my fanfics. Hope you like it! ;)_

_**AU. Klaus, Hayley, Hope and Davina have lived in California for the last 16 years.**_

Klaus, Hayley, Hope and Davina decided it was safer if Hope was away from New Orleans, they left Elijah, Rebekah and Marcel behind to make the city safe, and in the meantime Davina would be hiding them from the rest of witches.

But moving to a new city with Klaus, wasn't something the little witch was exactly willing to do...at least til she heard the deal that Klaus proposed to her, he would cure Josh, this time for real...and she would have the most similar thing to a normal life in California, since Klaus and Hayley wouldn't use their powers in order to keep what they were away from their innocent daughter.

Davina finally accepted the deal, of course that it'd take more than simple spell for them to disappear, and they agreed on change their last name, taking them all the surname Marshall. That would allow Elijah and Rebekah to find them easily, since they were the ones who knew where to look for them.

They all lived the most normal lives possible, Klaus kept himself busy painting as always while Hayley did her best to get used to her new hybrid powers and Davina was learning magic by choice, dealing with the responsibilities of high school as well.

Klaus was about to go shopping when the phone rang, he picked it up without worrying too much...in their time in California, they made some good friends, and probably just would be one of them to invite them to some boring party.

"Yes?" he said, some seconds passed and nobody answered...when he was about to hang up was when Rebekah talked "Nik?" she asked, he could tell by her tone that she was crying..and at the mere sound of her voice, his eyes started watering too.

"Rebekah? It is you?" he asked, sitting in the sofa...he couldn't express with words how much he missed her, and the agony of not knowing how his sibling were doing was what most hurting thing he has experienced since he saw Hayley die.

"It's me." she said, in a mix of laughing and crying "Are you alright? How's Elijah?" Klaus rushed to ask, he would never forgive himself if something happened to them in his absence "We-we're okay. The city it's safe, you all can come back." Rebekah announced with nothing but joy and happiness in her words.

"Are you sure?" Klaus asked, he wouldn't let his daughter come back if they weren't sure that not harm would be brought to her there "We're sure, the only witches left are loyal to us, I can assure you." Rebekah said with confidence in her voice and Klaus tried to smile, but he found it far much harder than it should be.

"Then I guess out family will be together again." Klaus said, trying to sound happy "I can't wait to see you, brother. I can't wait to see you all." Rebekah said, even more happier "I'll see you soon, little sister." Klaus said and hang up the phone, leaving it in the sofa.

He should be happy that they were able to come back to their city, but he wasn't. They four had a happy and normal life here, Davina was no longer a young girl, she had her own life here too. She went to college to study fine arts, and now she had a great job as an art appraiser and she even had a little witch of her own.

Through Klaus offered her the possibility to become a vampire and be young forever, she refused repeatedly in order to have the normal life she has always wanted. The sound of the door opening interrupted Klaus' thought, it was Hayley, who came back from the beach, a place she truly loved.

But her happy expression quickly turned into a worried one when she saw the way Klaus was looking at her. "What's wrong?" she asked, walking to him and he sighed "Rebekah called." he said, looking down and instanly Hayley feared for Rebekah or Elijah's lifes. "They're okay?" she asked, and Klaus nodded, his gaze still fixed in the floor "The city is safe, we'll coming back as soon as possible." Klaus said and a smile formed in Hayley's face "Then why are you such in a sour mood, those are good news." she said, taking Klaus' hands in hers.

"We're happy here. Davina's life is here now, so is ours. Hope has her human friends, she's doing normal things...what will be tell her when she sees not only her aunt and her uncle, but also her parents have fangs and glowing eyes?" Klaus said, and Hayley sat in the sofa next to him.

"I guess, we'll have to tell her before we move..." Hayley said, letting go a deep sigh "We should call Davina." Klaus said, grabbing his phone and looking through his contacts for the witch's name. "She won't move back, will she?" Hayley said, they both grew to love Davina has a little sister more, and the feelings were reciprocal, even with everything that happened in New Orleans, over the years Davina forgave Klaus for all the mistakes he made in the past.

"Adam and Ellie are here, they're her family now. But I thing she'd be happy to see Marcel and Josh again." Klaus said as he waited for Davina to pick it up "Klaus!" she greeted him once she did "Davina, do you mind come over?" Klaus asked and she quickly noticed something wasn't right "What's going on?" she asked, her voice filled with concern.

"We can talk about it once you're here." Klaus said, and sighed, once more "FIne, I'll be there in 10 minutes." she said and hang up, luckily she didn't move far away from them. Klaus and Hayley shared an uncomfortable silence til Davina arrived, she opened the door with the keys she's til had, and the two hybrids stood up as soon as she walked in.

"What's wrong? It's Hope alright?" Davina asked, she's been specially worried lately...most witches' powers start being present at the age Hope was now. "She's-she's alright." Hayley said with a small smile "It's Rebekah, she called to inform us that the city is safe now." Hayley said as her smile faded away, and Davina looked down.

"This means you're moving?" she asked, and they both nodded. She quickly wrapped them both in a hug "I don't want you to leave." she whispered as she felt her eyes watering. "We don't want to leave either, but New Orleans it's our home after all." Hayley said once they pulled away. "What about Hope? New Orleans it's the center of the supernatural activity...she'll find out sooner or later if you go back...what about our last name? She has been Hope Marshall all this time." Davina had as many questions and doubts as they two, but she was the one who was strong enough to ask them out loud.

Klaus and Hayley exchanged a worried stare, they'll have to explain her about her true last name...Mikaelson. And all the story and danger that comes with it. "She's a Mikaelson after all...and if you want your lastname back, Davina..." Hayley was saying but Davina cut her off "My parents were going to let me die for a stupid tradition...you both took care of me, and thanks to you I had a normal life. None of us was born a Marshall, but you kept it because they were your family, and I'll keep it because you're mine." Davina said, with her eyes watering as she took Hayley's hand in hers.

"This is getting too emotional." she said with a small smile, wiping her tears away "I can stay, we can talk to Hope when she comes back from high school...if you want." Davina said, she could imagine what it would be like to Hope, and yet she didn't want her to go through this...they didn't have a choice.

"Stay, please." Klaus said and Davina nodded, sitting in the sofa and the two hybrids sat next to her. "Just curiosity, when are you moving?" she asked to them, it's not like they could leave everything behind and run away, like they did when they moved here "It'll take two weeks to settle things..." Klaus said, and Davina nodded in understanding.

"Do you think Josh will remember me?" she asked curious, remembering her old friend. "I'm sure he would." Klaus said squeezing Davina's hand, and she gave him a small smile in return. They spent the time talked about random stuff, and avoiding anything related to New Orleans or supernatural beings.

They small chat about Davina last's painting was interrupted by Hope, who came home, more early than usual. They three stared at her not sure what to say, the young tribird quickly noticed that something was going on, and she feared that they were angry at her for some reason.

"Whatever it is...it wasn't me." Hope said, and Hayley gave her daughter a small smile "You didn't do nothing, we know. But we need to talk to you." she said and Hope sat in the sofa in front of them "Do you remember your aunt Rebekah, from New Orleans?" Klaus said, leaning towards her "Yeah, you both talked to me about her, but she's never visited us." Hope said, she didn't know what this distant familiar had to do with all of this.

"She called today, and...we're moving back to New Orleans." Hayley said and Hope wide opened her eyes on shock "Why?!" she exclaimed, she liked her life here, she had her friends here, friends she has known her whole life. "You'll understand, but there are things that we need to explain to you...first." Klaus said, as he closed his eyes.

When he opened them again, his eyes were of a glowing gold colour. Hope jumped back, nothing but fear in her face "What the-" she yelled "It's okay." Hayley said in a soft tone "It's just us...and what we really are, what you are too. Hybrids, part vampires and part werewolves." Hayley explained, and Hope stared at her like she lost her mind.

"I'm dreaming, aren't I?" Hope said, more to herself than to her parents "I'm afraid no, my littlest wolf." Klaus said, reminding her the nickname he has always used on her, especially when she was younger. "I'm-I'm-I'm a vampire?!" she asked, freaking out.

"A hybrid, and well, part witch." Klaus especificated, and Hope stood up walking around the living room nervously "Are you telling me that all those creatures that appear in really bad movies, all of them, are real?" she asked, gesturing heavily.

"Some of them." Davina said, speaking for the first time since Hope walked in "You're a hybrid too?" Hope asked pointing to her and Davina shook her head "I'm a witch." she said with a small smile "And you're telling me...I'm a witch too, or part witch at least...but I don't have powers, I don't have those weird eyes...and I'm sure as well, I don't have fangs!" she exclaimed, and Klaus took a deep breath "Davina casted a spell on you, to keep not only your werewolf side, but your vampire and witch side dormant." Klaus explained, they got the inspiration from the curse that Esther casted once on Klaus, who would say that something good came out of that.

"So..there's a spell on me?" Hope asked pointing to herself, and they three nodded "I can call it off, if you want." Davina suggested, she could easily give Hope all her powers back "No! Not yet, do it once we're in New Orleans. The two weeks we have left of normal life, we'll enjoy them." Hayley said, and Davina and Klaus agreed "Two weeks?" Hope asked in a whisper "I'm afraid we'll be leaving soon." Klaus said, looking sadly at his daughter.

"But what about my high school? What about my friends?" Hope complained, with her eyes watering "I know moving it's hard, trust me, I know it better than anyone else. But New Orleans it's our home, we all belong there." Hayley assured her "And you'll see your aunt and your uncle again, the Mikaelson family." she said, and Hope furrowed her brow at the last name "Mikaelson?" she asked "Your true last name." Klaus said, and Hope sighed "So basically...you both lied to me about everything in my life." Hope said, with tears falling down her cheeks.

"Your parents did what's best for you, I can assure you." Davina said, getting closer to Hope "You're special, the first born vampire in the history...there's no other tribrids like you. We still don't know what you're capable of, how powerful you are...no one does...and there's...beings, evil beings that wanted not only that power to themselved, to their land...but they wanted to hurt your father too, because he's the first hybrid in the history...the first in his kind, just like you, just like your mother's bloodline comes directly from the first werewolves." Davina explained to her, Hope seemed to understand Davina's explanation more than her parents'.

"That's why they came after us? Because we're different?" Hope asked, curious and Davina gave her a sweet smile "I'm sure your parents along with your aunt and your uncle will be more capable than me to explain you the family history." she said, and the sweetness in her voice made her look like the teenager she was when she found herself the drama behind the Mikaelson family.


End file.
